The Night of Doll
by Keili14
Summary: Sus vacaciones fueron arruinadas por una desafortunada tormenta, ahora quedaron atrapados en un hotel, con un científico loco que quiere transformar a la heroína verde en una muñeca gracias a su gran parecido con su difunta hija, ¿Podrá escapar antes de que sea tarde? Humor/Romance/ Intento de Terror y Suspenso
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!, Bien como les dije en mi otro Fanfic de Miyako, aquí esta!, si no entienden a lo que me refiero les diré, este Fanfic es como el de "Miyako, the Puppet" que esta basado en Ib, este esta inspirado en Mad Father, bien Disfruten!**_

_**Basada en Mad Father**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: te recomiendo leer primero "Miyako, the Puppet" ya que esta historia esta conectada con esta**_

_**"The Night of Doll"**_

Era genial, simplemente genial, tanto entusiasmo por ir a la playa y se larga a llover una tormenta sin fin.

- vamos,Kaoru, no es tan malo- dijo Miyako intentando animar a su amiga, esta gruñe en respuesta

- solo nos quedaremos en un hotel hasta que la tormenta pase, ¿de acuerdo?, vamos, no sera el fin del mundo ¿no?- dijo Momoko

-espero que la noche pase rápido- dijo secamente, mirando por la ventana, al lado venia un auto, que los venia siguiendo desde el laboratorio, miro al azabache que estaba junto a la ventana, pensativa, sacudió su cabeza, al recordar ciertas cosas que pasaron antes de terminar las clases, para ser precisos, después de un viaje escolar. Un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo al recordar esos ojos rojos, de esos muñecos diabólicos, desde ese entonces, juro nunca ir a una galería de arte, menos comprar muñeca con ojos de botón.

Sintió una mirada clavarse en ella, giro su cabeza al auto de al lado, es chico poseedor de ojos esmeralda, la miraba burlón. La azabache miro al piso algo ruborizada, no quería verle muy seguido, no después de lo que paso, en aquella mansión, según Momoko, embrujada...

-llegamos- anuncio la rubia tocando el hombro de su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos- Kaoru suspiro pesadamente, salio del auto y miro el hotel, era demasiado grande, tenia 6 pisos, eran demasiados... considerando que este, estaba en medio de un pueblo, ignoro esos pensamientos, al sentir su ropa ser mojada, corrió junto a sus amigas, hasta la puerta, seguida de sus contrapartes, entraron agitados, intentando secarse con sus manos, sus atuendo ya mojados.

- tanto tiempo- dijo Brick, comenzando la conversación

- nos vimos hace 3 horas- contesto Momoko

- a mi me parecio una eternidad- aclaro Boomer

Miraron al profesor pagando su hospedaje

- ¿cuando creen que acabe? - pregunto Miyako, logrando que la volteen a ver

- espero que pronto- dice Kaoru- quiero llegar a la playa pronto

- aun tenemos tiempo- dijo Brick- podríamos hacer algo antes de dormir, ¿que dicen?- todos se miraron entre si y sonrieron

-/-/-/-

Corría y corría, habría cada puerta del lugar, escucho unos pasos acercarse, su respiración se agito, entro a una habitación, encontrándose con un fantasma llorando sangre, sin ojos y gritando, antes de que este la atacara

-/-/-/-

-¡AHH!- grito la ojiverde, seguida de las demás

- es solo una película- dijo Brick

- pero se ve muy real- se defendió Miyako, abrazando el brazo del rubio

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Butch mirando a la azabache pálida como la nieve- ¿te asusta?- pregunto burlón

- n-no, p-porque lo haria- tartamudeo, maldiciéndose por haberlo hecho

- creí que después de lo que paso, no te daría tanto miedo- contesto

- b-bueno, es distinto...- dijo mirando el televisor, arrepintiéndose al momento, apareció, la cara de la niña en la pantalla, ahogo un grito cubriendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, Butch rió, Kaoru se ruborizo, no sabia si soltarse o quedarse así, solo por el hecho de no querer mostrar su cara

- ¿le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?- pregunto

- -n-no- contesto la chica sin mostrar su rostro

- si claro- dijo de forma sarcástica, la chica bufo molesta, tomo a la chica de los hombros, obligando-la a verlo- el miedo no existe, solo es una opción- dijo el, confundiendo a la chica

_¿Que quiere decir con eso? No entiendo..._

Las luces fueron encendidas, los chicos miraron las lamparas y luego al hombre que estaba en la puerta mirándolos, Kaoru sintió un escalofrió

-¿tienen permiso de estar aquí a estas horas?- pregunto el hombre serio, acercándose

- s-si, señor- dijo Momoko, mientras Brick la mira, algo no le gustaba de ese hombre- pedimos permiso

El hombre paso su mirada penetrante, observándolos detalladamente, hasta que paro en la ijiverde, abrio sus ojos como platos mirándola sorprendido

Kaoru se encogió en su lugar, ¿por que la miraba a ella?, al ver que el hombre no dejaba de mirarla, levanto su mano con miedo, moviendo-la tímidamente- en forma de saludo- b-buena noches- dijo ella

- buenas noches- dijo mirándola serio- ¿como te llamas?- Kaoru se desconcertó, ¿por que quería saber su nombre?

- Kaoru...-contesto extrañada

El hombre asintio levemente, miro a Butch, este lo miraba sin confianza, el hombre fruncio el ceño, giro en sus talones- deberían ir a dormir- sugirió antes de salir del lugar

- eso fue muy extraño- dijo Butch mirando la puerta

-¿estaba disfrazado de científico?- pregunto Boomer

- creo que si...- respondió Miyako

- bueno sigamos viendo la película- dijo Brick tomando el control del DVD

- ¿saben que?, mejor me voy a dormir- dijo Kaoru levantándose de su lugar

- ¿tienes miedo?- pregunto Boomer, burlón, recibiendo un codazo de su hermano ojiverde- ¿¡eso a que viene!?

- esta bien Kaoru, que descanses- dijo Miyako, ignorando las quejas de su contraparte

- buenas noches- dijo Momoko

- sueña conmigo verdecita- dijo el rowdy verde, recibiendo una patada en su espalda, Kaoru apago la luz, antes de salir del cuarto, suspiro, camino hasta su cuarto, que estaba en el segundo piso, cerro la puerta tras de si, miro por la ventana, la bendita lluvia no paraba, bostezo cansada, ni siquiera ganas de cambiarse tenia, se acostó en su cama, observo la puerta, hasta que perdió la consciencia.

- creo que es mejor, que vallamos a dormir- dijo Momoko estirándose

- cierto- apoyo Boomer sacando la película del DVD

- vayan adelantándose- dijo Brick, mirando a las chicas- nosotros ya vamos

- muy bien...-dijo Momoko parándose, se acerco al ojirojo y deposito un beso en su mejilla- buenas noches...- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, entro el hombre de hace rato- ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto Momoko algo sorprendida por la repentina aparición

- ¿y tu amiga? -pregunto el hombre serio

- ¿a usted que le importa donde este ella?- dijo Butch colocándose frente a la peli-naranja, mirando al hombre con desconfianza

El hombre frunció el ceño- ¿no eres muy joven para contestarle a los adultos?- pregunto el hombre fulminándolo con la mirada, salio del cuarto, molesto

- ese hombre no me agrada- dijo Brick, colocando su mano en el hombro de su contraparte

Kaoru despertó asustada, miro para todos lados

-¡maldita sea!, esto me pasa por ver esas tontas películas- se regaño, nunca podía dormir si vio algo relacionado con fantasmas, los odiaba, ¿por que? por el simple hecho de que les tenia miedo, aunque no lo admita, suspiro intentando calmarse, recostó nuevamente su cabeza, cerro sus ojos, un grito se hizo presente, era de una chica, miro hacia la puerta, pensando si habían sido sus amigas -¿fueron mis amigas?- se dirigió a la puerta- tengo que ver que estén bien...- tomo la perilla, se detuvo

-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...- dijo antes de abrir la puerta, miro por los pasillos, avanzo un poco, escucho algo acercarse a ella- ¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunto logrando que su voz haga eco- sintio los ruidos acercarse rápido hacia ella, miro atrás de ella- ¡AH!- grito antes de caer al piso, eran hombres, pero deformados, uno de ellos no tenia piernas y al otro le faltaba un brazo, estaban llenos de manchas con sangre, estos intentaban atraparla, se alejo un poco, pero al ver que estos comenzaban a acercarse, se levanto con torpeza antes de correr por el pasillo opuesto, miro hacia atrás, ya los había perdido, pero sentía que se acercaban, abrió una puerta de un cuarto, había una mujer mirando la ventana, Kaoru se acerco respirando agitada- disculpe, ¿po...- la mujer la miro, gritando, causando que la azabache cubra sus oídos, esta lloraba sangre y tenia la piel celeste y era trasparente, Kaoru supo en el momento, que era un fantasma

-¡MI HIJA!, ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJA!- gritaba la mujer acercándose a Kaoru, esta corrió a la puerta la abrió y se fue a paso veloz, por el pasillo, se apoyo sobre una pared, intentando que su corazón se calmara y que su respiración vuelva a ser normal, escucho unos pasos, pero antes de voltearse, un golpe consiguió que pierda la consciencia.

-¿escucharon ese grito?- pregunto el profesor

- debe haber sido de la película, los chicos estan viendo de terror- contesto Momoko

- si, seguro que después no duermen- dijo Miyako consiguiendo sacarle unas risas a su amiga

Kaoru abrió los ojos, intentando ver el lugar donde estaba- ¿que paso?- susurro débilmente, consiguió ver el lugar donde estaba, ¿¡era una jaula!?, se sobresalto miro paro todos lados, se paro de la cama, entrelazo sus manos con las rejas y miro el exterior, parecía un laboratorio, había una estantería con frascos de diferentes colores, por otro lado había mesas, una de estas había una mesa con muchos papeles y otra con muchos instrumentos que no desearía que usaran en ella, por otro lado había ¿muñecas?, esperen, son muy reales, quien sea que las haya hecho, era muy bueno, por el piso, había unas bolsas con... ¿sangre?, sintió la puerta abrirse

- al fin despiertas- era el, ese hombre- en cualquier momento, podremos empezar con tu transformación- Kaoru lo miro extraño- no me malinterpretes, pero tu te pareces mucho a mi hija- dijo el hombre- lamento haber sido tan rápido al transformarla, pero no se quedaba quieta, contigo disfrutare cada segundo- rió- ¿que vestido te gustaría usar?

-¿vestido?

-no no no, mejor preparare las herramientas- dijo levantando un bisturí, Kaoru se alarmo un poco- pero esperemos un poco mas

-¿¡que quieres hacerme!?- pregunto asustada

-¿no es obvio?- pregunto el hombre- ¡seras una hermosa muñeca!- Kaoru casi se desmalla al escuchar eso, ¿una muñeca? ¡quería volverla como esas cosas!, pensaba mirando a las demás muñecas, que al descubrir que si eran reales, le dio pánico

-¡espera!, ¡no quiero ser una muñeca!- grito ella, el hombre salio del lugar- tengo que salir- dijo mirando para todos los lugares posibles, comenzó a golpear la reja, esta se movió, pero solo eso, no se rompía, lo golpeo por ultima vez, se enojo, miro todo el lugar, ¿como rayos iba a escapar?, esperen, su cinturón, lo tomo e intento transformarse- ¿que?- se asusto, al ver que este no respondía, ni siquiera podía contactarse con sus amigas, miro con odio el aparato antes de tirarlo contra una baldosa, esta se rompió, Kaoru volteo a verlo confusa, se a rodillo, tomo su comunicador, lo coloco en su lugar, antes de mirar con curiosidad ese lugar, metió los dedos dentro del agujero, levanto la baldosa, causando que una hilera de baldosas se levantara, ¡un pasaje!, suspiro aliviada, se metió en este y se escapo, camino tranquila, hasta que sintió la puerta, del laboratorio abrirse, seguido de un grito frustrado, comenzó a correr temiendo nuevamente por su vida, se tropezó con una raíz, escucho una sierra, seguido de unos pasos rápidos, ahora si que estaba aterrada, intento correr, pero se lastimo el tobillo, comenzó a respirar agitada, su corazón estaba por salirse, miro para todos lados, cada vez el sonido de ese aparato se acercaba, vio un pequeño agujero, cubierto por algunas plantas, se arrastro como pudo, se escondió, corto su respiración, al ver los pies del hombre frente a ella, con la moto sierra en la mano, el hombre miraba por cual de los dos pasajes se había ido su "hija", voto por el de la derecha, comenzó a correr por este, Kaoru miro por donde se había ido, pensó en correr por la izquierda, pero, seria muy obvio, miro por donde había, venido, no quería volver por ahí, pero seria la mejor idea, comenzó a correr como pudo, su tobillo dolía un poco, salio por el lugar y como supuso, la reja estaba abierta, se aproximo a la puerta, pero antes de salir miro un plano del lugar, lo tomo en sus manos, ignorando como pudo el olor a sangre, cruzo la puerta y entro por otra, era una biblioteca, miro el plano, ¡estaba del otro lado de la casa! y según ese papel, el 5 piso para ser exactos, eso no la tranquilizaba para nada, tenia que llegar al 1 piso, seguro que sus amigos estaban despiertos todavia, aun le dolía el tobillo, así que decidió descasar un poco, al menos el lugar estaba a su favor era muy grande, lo malo es que no sabría donde encontrarse al loco que quería matarla lentamente...

Miro el lugar con curiosidad, camino un poco, miraba algunos peluches de animales, toco un perrito, el pelo era, demasiado realista, lo miro con terror y con ojos cristalinos, ¿mato a esos pobres animales?- sin duda le falle el cerebro- afirmo, mirando un conejo, se acerco a verlo.

-niña- dijo un fantasma saliendo del peluche

-¡AH!- grito apenas las chica dando unos pasos atrás

- no grites o te oirá- dijo el fantasma de un conejo, ¿que?, si era un conejo, para ser exactos el mismo peluche- soy snowball, tu eres...

- K-kaoru- contesto con algo de miedo

- no te asustes, quiero ayudarte- dijo Snowball

- ¿tu sabes porque quiere convertirme en eso?- pregunto Kaoru acercándose al fanstasmita

- si, porque te pareces a su hija- contesto, Snowball voló hasta la estantería

- p-pero ¿por que quiere hacerme eso?

- lo hizo con su hija- respondió, causando que Kaoru sienta un escalofrió, una imagen de una chica gritando y el hombre con la sierra llena de sangre este reía como un loco, sacudió su cabeza- así que quiere hacerlo contigo

- sabia que venir a este hotel era mala idea- se dijo a si misma, el conejo le entrego un libro- ¿que es esto?

- una guía- respondió, mientras Kaoru leía el titulo " Eterna Belleza", Kaoru abrió el libro

- ¿eterna belleza?- pregunto hojeando el libro

-si, esa era su investigación, quería lograr que las personas se vuelvan bellas para siempre, por que pensaba que sino luego serian manchadas y perderían su encanto- dijo Snowball

-¿a que se refiere?- pregunto Kaoru, mirándolo

- ¿nunca te has enamorado?- pregunto el fastasmita, Kaoru se sonrojo al acordarse de cierto villano

- s-supone, que si- respondió

- ¿es oficial?- pregunto con un brillo de esperanza

- no...- contesto

- que mal, si fuese así, la maldición nunca hubiese ocurrido-

- espera un momento, ¿maldición?- pregunto Kaoru

- si, la gente muerta que viste fueron invocados para atraparte, bueno, no todos de ellos, algunos solo quieren ayuda, el punto es, que el los llamo para atraparte, si lo hacen, volverás a ese laboratorio y no saldras presisamente viva- pauso un momento a ver a la chica algo asustada- pero hay una solución, el los invoco diciendo que no eras manchada, asi que si lo estas, esto acabara y volverán a sus tumbas- dijo el conejo

- a ver si entendí- dijo Kaoru cerrando el libro- ¿quieres decir que para que esto acaba tengo que buscar a ese idiota?- pregunto Kaoru

- eh, el idiota, ¿es tu novio?- pregunto el conejo

- ¡no, no, claro que no! es un amigo...- contesto ruborizada

- ¿con derechos?- pregunto pícaro

_Lo que le faltaba un conejo moderno..._

- lo que digas, pero, ¿solo tengo que hacer eso?- pregunto

- ¿has escuchado de los besos de amor de verdad?- pregunto el fastasmita

- debes estar bromeando- dijo Kaoru mirando otra vez el libro

- no es enserio, si lo haces, mientras esta la maldición, se acabara- dijo con toda la sinceridad

Kaoru suspiro frustrada- supongo que no tengo de otra, mas que confiar en ti- dijo antes de sentir un viento helado, soltó el libro por inercia, miro por el costado, no había nada, se agacho a levantar su libro, lo tomo entre sus dedos, miro hacia el frente, encontrándose con una niña llorando sangre, de piel celeste y trasparente, soltó de nuevo el libro, ya que esta la tomo de su cabeza y la azabache cubrió sus orejas por el infernal grito que dio, al sentir el tacto de la niña una visión vino a su mente.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el laboratorio, se asusto pensando en lo peor, pero unos llantos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, la misma niña con piel normal, estaba atada en la camilla

-¡no por favor!, ¡déjame ir!, ¡quiero a mi mama!- gritaba la niña, Kaoru la miro con cierta tristeza

- tranquila ella pronto se juntara contigo- dijo el hombre, acercándose a la camilla, con una jeringa que contenía un liquido violeta

-¡no por favor!, ¡no hagas esto!, ¡AHH!- el hombre ignoro los lloriqueos, la inyecto, la niña comenzó a vibrar mientras sus ojos se dilataban y su piel se volvía celeste, esta comenzó a escupir espuma

- alto..- dijo Kaoru viendo a la chica mutar bruscamente- alto- volvió a decir en vano al momento en el que el hombre volvía a colocarle otra inyección, causando que sus ojos se tornen blancos- ¡alto!- la niña comenzó a escupir sangre...- ¡BASTA!

Empujo bruscamente a la niña, cayendo las dos al piso, la niña comenzó a llorar, Kaoru la miraba perpleja- Kaoru, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Snowball, volteo a ver a la niña, esta comenzó a desaparecer

- eso creo...- contesto, miro un collar donde hace poco estaba la niña, lo tomo en sus manos, se levanto, se sacudió un poco

- no te sientas mal, lo que le paso, no fue tu culpa- dijo el fantasmita- tenemos que avanzar, oye, ¿tu eres consciente de lo que pueda pasarte?

- la verdad, tuve un poco de experiencia propia, con una loca niña pintada- dijo saliendo del cuarto- aunque esto no se compara con enfrentarse a pinturas de locas mujeres ni estatuas sin cabeza- le dijo al conejo

- oh, conociste a Mary, ¿verdad?- Kaoru paro su andar

-¿la conoces?- pregunto Kaoru con intriga

- si, su padre, bueno, su creador, antes de morir, pidió a un demonio, que sus pinturas vivan, por eso se quien es- contesto el conejito, mientras caminaban por el pasillo

- oh...- soltó Kaoru

- a partir de ahora, el juego comienza- dijo el conejito frente a ella- ¿estas lista?

-¿tengo opción?- pregunto Kaoru

-no

- entonces si- dijo mirando al frente, algo asustada, dio una bocanada de aire y lo soltó, relajándose- no hay vuelta atrás...- dijo antes de correr decidida por el pasillo seguida del conejito que volaba atras de ella, cuidando su espalda...

_**CHAN CHAN CHAN!, ¿les gusto?, espero que si X3, quise cortarlo ahí, pero, ahora sigo con el capitulo 2!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS al momento de leerlo o si no lo subo la próxima semana XD, mentira!, pero si, dejen al menos 5 REVIEWS y lo subo esta noche, ¡lo prometo!**_

_**Los leo luego!, en realidad tal vez dentro de un ¿rato?**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo iba a subir anoche, pero... me quede dormida XD en fin, a la respuesta para " **__**Chica PPGZ**__**" no te preocupes, al terminar este, siguen los rojos, soy muy mala, les di la peor historia XD, al final del capi te diré en que estará basado. Los espero abajo!**_

-bien, ¿que tengo que hacer primero?, por que no tengo idea a donde ir- reclamo Kaoru mirando al fantasmita

- bueno como te dije no todos los fantasmas, quieren atraparte, si los ayudas, te darán llaves para abrir las puertas de este lugar- dijo el fantasma

- pues... creo que no eh visto a ninguno con esos pensamientos- dijo Kaoru mirando algunas puertas del pasillo

- en realidad, lo has hecho- Kaoru voltea a verlo- ¿recuerdas a la niña?- pregunto el conejito

- si- contesto mirando el collar

- ¿encontraste a la madre?- pregunto el conejito, Kaoru asintió- bien, vamos con ella- comenzó a volar rápido seguido por Kaoru

-/-/-/-

-¿que no iban a dormir?- pregunto Brick, pausando la película

- tomamos un café con el profesor y ahora no tenemos sueño- contesto Miyako

- asi que vinimos con ustedes- dijo Momoko sentándose al lado de Brick

- supongo que la miedosa sigue durmiendo- dijo Boomer burlón, recibiendo un zape- ¿¡que te pasa hoy!?

- deja de burlarte...-dijo secamente, el rowdy verde

- lo siento olvide que era tu novia- contesto, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su hermano, causando que se esconda atrás de Miyako

-aquí es- dijo el conejito

- muy bien..- dijo abriendo la puerta, la mujer ya no estaba, solo una mancha de sangre en su lugar- ¿se fue?

- pon el collar ahi- dijo el conejito volando alrededor de la mancha, Kaoru vio con asco la mancha, se agacho y con asquerosidad coloco el collar en la mancha de sangre, un luz lo ilumino, se cubrió los ojos y la mujer apareció

- esto es... de mi hija...- dijo la mujer mirando el collar que estaba en su mano- ¿tu sabes donde esta?

- mama...- entro la nenita- ¡mama!- grito feliz, Kaoru se hizo a un lado permitiendo que la niña abrace a su madre

- gracias...- dijo la mujer entregándole una llave y desaparecieron

- mira Kaoru- dijo el fantasmita señalando una gema- tómalo

Kaoru tomo la gema con curiosidad- ¿esto para que es?

- tal vez después te sirva asi que cada vez que ayudes a los fantasmas, recojelos, ¿ok?

- ¡bien!- contesto, miro el lugar y encontró una cartera- tal vez esto me sirva- dijo colocándose la- no me gustan mucho las carteras, pero supongo que esta bien por ahora- dijo guardando la gema, Snowball asintió sonriendo- ahora, ¿para que sirve la llave?- pregunto mirándola

- para ir a la sala de los cuerpos- dijo el conejito

- espera, yo necesito ir al 1 piso, no a contemplar cuerpos muertos...- respondió con asco

- pero, ahi hay un pasaje, que nos llevara al 3 piso- contesto el fantasmita

- uff, hubieses empezado por ahi- dijo Kaoru, antes de salir del cuarto

Los chicos miraban atentos a la película, sin percatarse que dos sombras se acercaron a ellos por atrás.

-¡BUU!- gritaros las chicas, causando que los chicos caigan del sofá, después de eso solo se escuchaba risas

-¡no fue divertido!- grito Brick

-¡si lo fue!- dijeron las chicas al unisono

- no puedo creer que Kaoru se este perdiendo esto- dijo Momoko

- de seguro estará soñando a gusto- intento decir la rubia

- que sea una pesadilla- dijo Kaoru viendo a un monstruo gigante con partes de humanos, era como si estuvieran pegados- ¡que...es...eso..!- retrocedió unos pasos

- tienes que pasar- dijo el conejito

- ¡olvídalo! no pasare cerca de esa cosa- dijo Kaoru señalando al monstruo

- estoces, ¿tienes alguna idea?- pregunto el fantasmita, Kaoru miro a los lados, encontró una puerta, dudo unos momentos, miro otra vez al monstruo, no lo pensó dos veces y entro, era una cocina, camino un poco, escucho unos gruñidos, vio al piso, un perro muerto estaba comiendo... eso... ¿era un brazo?

- sera mejor no acercarme...- dijo Kaoru manteniendo distancia con el animal, se acerco al horno, comenzó a buscar, lo único que encontró fue aceite, miro cerca del animal, había un mechero..., por alguna razón sintió que le seria útil, con cuidado se acerco, de puntillas, acerco su mano al mechero, haciendo lo posible por no tocar la cola del perro, con los dedos lo empujo hasta ella, lo entrelazo con su mano, se levanto se un salto y se alejo hasta chocar la pared- listo...- mirando al animal, camino hasta la puerta, escucho el perro ladrar y correr hacia ella, abrió la puerta apurada y la cerro, sintió como el animal enterró las garras en la puerta, pues esta sobresalían del marco, suspiro calmada, se acerco al monstruo, miro los objetos que había encontrado, para algo deben servirle, pues, NO volvería a entrar

- podrías quemadlo- propuso el fantasmita

- ¿pero no los mataría?- pregunto Kaoru

- ya están muerto, genia ¬_¬ - contesto

Kaoru frunció el ceño, destapo el aceite y lo arrojo, este se quejo, luego se acerco, encendió el mechero y los prendió fuego

-AAAH, ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA!, ¡AYÚDAME!- gritaba el monstruo causando que la azabache caiga al suelo, mientras el monstruo se derretía y quedaba hecho cenizas...

- bien, un problema menos...- dijo Snowball, miro a Kaoru- ¿estas lista para avanzar?- dijo algo preocupado, la chica estaba pálida

- s-si, creo...- contesto parándose temerosa- sigamos- el conejito asintió y caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta donde decía "corpse room", Kaoru abrió la puerta, llevando su mano a su boca intentando contenerse de vomitar, el lugar estaba lleno de muertos, sin exagerar, esparcidos por el piso, parte de humanos y animales, cabezas, piernas, brazos, era imposible caminar por el suelo intentando esquivarlos, del techo colgaban cuerpos o partes de estos, el olor a sangre era infernal...

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el fantasmita

- si...- dijo volteando su cabeza, respirando aire fresco, volteo a ver el cuarto- puedo hacerlo...- piso con repulsión un torso, trago saliva con asco, y comenzó a caminar a pasos largo, evitando a toda costa pisar la sangre o partes de cuerpos abiertos, un cuerpo cayo frente a ella, causando que se caiga, quedo paralizada, pero despertó al sentir la cabeza de un humano en su pierna, se levanto bruscamente y corrió hacia la puerta, salio y comenzó a limpiarse y sacudirse- asco, asco, asco, asco, asco ,asco, asco...

- cálmate Kaoru...- dijo el conejito colocando sus patitas en su hombro- lo peor ya paso, por ahora...- miro el lugar era como una sala de estar

- cálmate...- se dijo asi misma- cuando esto acabe, no saldré de mi cuarto por 3 semanas... -dijo caminando tranquila

El conejito la mira raro

" ¿como hace para seguir como si nada? Todo ese miedo saldrá de la peor manera... espero que no pase pronto..." pensó Snowball mirando a la chica

Kaoru paro frente a la pintura de la mona lisa, este se movió, se sobresalto, miro un poco mas

- ¡no suéltame!- dijo cuando un cadáver salto del cuadro, tirándola al piso y mordiendo su brazo

-¡Kaoru!- grito el conejito, Kaoru aparto al cadáver bruscamente, se levanto sosteniendo su brazo, el cadáver se sostenía el estomago, le dolía la recibir la patada, este desapareció- ¿te lastimo, verdad?- pregunto el fantasmita, saco la mano que tapaba la mordida- esto se ve mal, hay que desinfectar lo

- no es nada, es un rasguño...estoy bien- respondió apartando su brazo, vio al piso encontrando otra gema, la recojio y la guardo- ¿por aquí es el pasaje?- dijo descolgando el cuadro- supongo que si...- dijo entrando

Snowball miro a la chica caminar, suspiro y la siguió

- al fin- dijo Kaoru, mirando el lugar- nada mal-

- bien... ahora hay que bajar, por ahi- dijo señalando la chimenea

bien, ¿como se supone que apagare el fuego...? - pregunto Kaoru

- por esa puerta debe haber agua...- Kaoru corrió hasta el cuarto, muy bien, se que dijo agua, pero ¡esto esta inundado!

- ¿como puede estar inundando este lado?- pregunto la chica viendo como el agua se detenía en el marco de la puerta- es extraño

- es parte de la maldición- respondió el conejito, el interrogante era... ¿de donde venia el agua?, comenzó a seguir el rastro de agua, se golpeo la cabeza

-auch..- se sobo el lugar lastimado, miro al frente, era una puerta, con una ventana de reja, del otro lado podía apreciarse a una niña llorando

-no puedo ver, no puedo ver nada...- dijo la chica al momento de abrir sus ojos, ¿¡que digo!? ¡no tenia!

-¡ah!- grito la azabache dando unos pasos hacia atrás

- ¿hay alguien ahi?- dijo limpiando su cara- ayúdame por favor...

- te puedo ayudar si tu me ayudas...- dijo Kaoru acercándose

- por favor, ¿que necesitas?

- necesito agua, te propongo algo, yo puedo buscar tus ojos y luego tu me entregas el agua, ¿de acuerdo?

- lo que sea... solo quiero volver a ver...- dijo la niña apenas asomando una sonrisa

La ojiverde asintió, volvió a observar el lugar, otra puerta, suspiro cansada ¿cuantas puertas mas tenia que cruzar?, camino con pesar a esta, la abrió, era un comedor- me sorprende que halla tantos comedores y salas de estar...

-bueno, este hotel es muy grande y ahi una de estas habitaciones en cada piso- contesto el conejito

- dijiste que estamos en el ¿3 piso?- pregunto

-si, ¿tu novio esta en el 1 piso?- pregunto el conejito

-no...es...mi...novio...- contesto enojada- y ¿lees muchos cuentos de hadas? un beso de amor verdadero, me suena a princesitas...- dijo Kaoru mirando algunos estantes

- mi dueña leía mucho esos cuentos...- dijo avergonzado

- ¿como era ella?- pregunto Kaoru

- igual que tu

- no conejo tonto, me refiero de personalidad

- oh, pues era muy amable, cariñosa, valiente, leal y amaba sus padres...intento salvar a su padre

- ¿pero el no quería convertirla en muñeca?- pregunto confusa

- en realidad, esa era su idea, pero su madre se entero de esto y hecho una maldición para llevarse a su padre al infierno- contaba Snowball- pero Aya amaba a su padre, asi que no lo permitió, pero, después se entero de que quería volverla una muñeca, asi que se escapo, pero... no lo consiguió- dijo triste, Kaoru volteo a mirarlo compasiva- no lo merecía...

- consiguió llegar muy lejos... espero poder hacerlo también- dijo Kaoru- al menos Aya es un modelo a seguir para mi- le sonrió al conejito- ahora a buscar esos ojos...

- ¿que hora es?- pregunto Momoko

- medianoche...-contesto Brick

-esperen...-dijo Miyako- hace unos minutos mi celular decía lo mismo- busco su celular, este tenia marcado las doce en punto- ¿no les parece extraño?

-demasiado...-dijo Boomer mirando su celular, este también decía medianoche

-el mio también- dijo Butch

- ¿que esta pasando?- pregunto Momoko

- ¡niña!- llamo Kaoru- encontré tus ojos

-¡muchas gracias!- agradeció, se arrastro hasta la puerta, Kaoru coloco los ojos en sus manos, la niña se los coloco- gracias...- dijo antes de buscar un cubo y llenarlo con agua, abrió la puerta y se lo entrego- adiós...- desapareció, dejando en su lugar una gema, la levanto y la guardo, volvió al cuarto con la chimenea, apago el fuego y entro por esta, aterrizo colocando su mano en el suelo.

- lo estas haciendo muy bien- felicito el conejito, caminaron por el cuarto- a este paso llegaremos pronto- Kaoru se detiene- ¿Kaoru?- se desmaya- ¿¡Kaoru!?- se acerca- no es hora de dormir, despierta, vamos, ¡arriba!- decía el fantasmita zarandeándola- supongo... que has llegado a tu limite...- suspiro, se acerco a la puerta y la cerro con cerrojo, fue a la chimenea y la incendio, tapo cada cortina, se acerco a la chica y con cuidado saco su chaqueta y su cartera, rompió una sabana del una cama, la mojo con agua de la lluvia, limpio su herida y con otro pedazo seco lo envolvió y por ultimo la tapo con una sabana, se sentó en la cama suspirando agotado, miro a la ojiverde- realmente te pareces a Aya...

Muy sombrío, era imposible mirar, tenia el presentimiento de que alguien me seguía y que queda ves estaba mas cerca, no quise voltearme, asi que seguí mi camino sentí una fría mano entrelazando la mía...

-¿Quien soy?- unas manos en sus ojos interrumpieron su lectura

-no se... ¿idiota numero 1?- pregunto Kaoru con sarcasmo

- muy graciosa- contesto el chico sentándose a su lado- ¿tu lees?

- en realidad no, pero Miyako me lo recomendó, la empezaron a gustar estas cosas después de lo que paso- contesto Kaoru

- pues no es un mal recuerdo, bueno en partes...- dijo el chico pícaro

- cállate...- dijo, volteando su rostro- aunque... algo de razón tienes

- ¿que dijiste?- pregunto sorprendido

- nada- dijo comenzando a caminar mientras reía

- espera, ¡vuelve aquí!

Abrió los ojos, se sentó, estaba en el mismo cuarto, suspiro con tristeza

-al fin despiertas- dijo el conejito- me tenias preocupado

- ¿cuanto tiempo dormí?- pregunto con pesadez

- no lo se, el tiempo se detuvo en la medianoche, asi que no sabría decirte- respondió- ahi que seguir- dijo el conejito entregándole la cartera y su chaqueta, Kaoru se levanto y se puso sus vestimentas

- muy bien, sigamos...- dijo Kaoru, acercándose a la puerta

- oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Snowball cortando su paso

- si.. porque no lo estaría..- dijo forzando una sonrisa

-mmm...- se hizo a un lado Kaoru abrió la puerta, procura que no allá nadie y sale

- ¿que sigue, Snowball?- pregunto Kaoru

- solo falta una llave para llegar al 1 piso- dijo mirando a la chica

- ¿y donde crees que este?- pregunto

- por ahi- señalo una puerta

- muy bien...- entro, otra sala de estar- la llave- dijo mirando este en el piso, dentro de un estomago DX- dudo en agarrarla, acerco su mano con asco, unos ladridos- el perro...-afirmo, se levanto y se escondió atrás del sillón, como predijo apareció el perro, se acerco al estomago y empezó a comerlo, Kaoru hizo una mueca de asco, el perro se fue, aun había partes del estomago, se levanto volvió a revisar los restos- ¡maldita sea! ¡se la comió!- dijo molesta pateando una silla

-ahi que recuperar-la- dijo el conejito- sin ella no podremos continuar

- la pregunta es ¿como?- dijo Kaoru, recojiendo otra gema que encontró

-algo se nos ocurrirá- animo el fantasmita

- eso espero...- abrió la puerta por donde entro el animal, el perro estaba comiendo otro cadáver, camino de puntillas, choco con una maceta, la miro- que planta tan rara...-susurro

- es una gritona, no la despiertes, comenzara a gritar, es infernal, te dejara aturdida- susurro Snowball

Kaoru busco con la mirada, algo que la pueda ayudar, encontró unos, ¿tapones de oído?, esperen...- tengo una idea, mejor sal del cuarto- Snowbal asintió y se fue, se coloco los tapones se acerco como pudo al perro con la maceta en mano, suspiro calmándose, saco la planta..

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Todos taparon sus oídos...

-¿¡que es eso!?- grito/pregunto Boomer

-¡no lo se! - grito Miyako

- ¡que pulmones tiene!- grito Momoko

Mejor dicho que raíces...

Se callo, el perro se desmayo, Kaoru se quito los tapones y dejo la planta en el piso esta caminaba- no me harás nada, ¿verdad?- pregunto Kaoru, la planta rió y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, la azabache se encoje de hombros y fue directo al perro, lo miro, sabia lo que seguía... precisamente por eso no quería hacerlo... vio un cuchillo en la mesa lo tomo y se agacho- lo siento...- se disculpo antes de atravesar el cuchillo y abrir su estomago, introdujo su mano con asco y saco la llave, miro su ropa, manchada de sangre, ya desde antes, era repulsivo y ese olor... no le ayudaba mucho

- ¡waw! ¿enserio metiste tu mano dentro de esa cosa?- pregunto Snowball sorprendido viendo la mano de la chica cubierta de sangre

- no quiero recordar eso...- dijo Kaoru con asco- ¿donde esta la puerta?

- por aquí- contesto volando rápido hacia la puerta, Kaoru la abrió con desesperación, para encontrarse con escaleras- rápido, ¡estamos cerca!- dijo contenta

Comenzaron a bajar rápidamente las escaleras había dos puertas

-cualquiera sirve- dijo Snowball- Kaoru asintió, se fue por la izquierda, entro encontrándose con una sala, pero en medio había una chica sentada- no puede ser...

Kaoru se acerco a la chica, la tenia de espaldas, camino lentamente a ella, comenzó a ver su cara poco a poco cuando...

-¡soy yo!- dijo sorprendida

- no, es Aya- contesto el conejito

- es igual a mi...- dijo mirándola detalladamente

-increíble, ¿no?- pregunto el fantasmita- hay que seguir

Kaoru la miro una vez mas, intento abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada

-no puede ser...-pauso- ahi que ir por el otro lado- dijo Kaoru intentando abrir la puerta, tambien estaba cerrada- no... por favor, no..- observo todo el lugar-¿y ahora que?- pregunto mirando al conejito

-no lo se..- dijo preocupado- quizás la llave..

-no puedo mas...- dijo apoyándose en la puerta y dejándose caer

-no digas eso, podrás salir- dijo el conejito intentando animarla

-¡¿como?!, la puerta esta cerrada, no hay manera de avanzar, este cuarto esta completamente vació, si no fuera por Aya, mírame, estoy cubierta de sangre, no puedo seguir mas...

- pero dijiste que ya tuviste experiencia... que podías hacerlo...

- pero no estuve sola... mis amigos estaban conmigo... no lo hice sola, ellos estaban ahi apoyándome..- decía con los ojos cristalinos, recordando lo que ocurrió en la mansión- escapamos juntos, aquí estoy sola, nunca hice estas cosas sola, le temo a los fantasmas, pero pude contenerme sabiendo que ellos estaban conmigo, que me protegerían, ahora no pueden, ¡ni siquiera saben lo que me sucede!- comenzó a sollozar- los necesito... tengo miedo...- dijo acordándose de alguien que estuvo casi siempre con ella- te necesito...

Snowball, solo observaba a la chica llorar, no podía hacer mucho...

_**¿QUE PASARA AHORA? solo yo lo se ^_^ disfruten, mientras escribía hice la imagen, que aparece en el fanfic, ya saben esa imagen que aparece al lado de la descripción, bueh!.**_

_**La siguiente pareja seran los rojos y estara basado en... "The Witch´s House" la historia mas triste de todas... bueno la que conoci hasta ahora...**_

_**Como Ib y Mad Father es un juego RPG Maker, no lo juzguen por sus graficos, pues el trama es genial, le contaria de que es... pero prefiero hacerlo en la historia XD, que claro no pensare en ella hasta que este termine XD, no falta mucho asi que no se pongan mal X3**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Para las personas que me preguntaran sobre cuantos capítulos son, les dará gusto saber, que.. ¡están por leer el ultimo!, asi que prepárense para las preguntas que vendrán al final de la historia, quiero leerlas X3!**_

_**Aquí va!**_

-el miedo no existe, es solo una opción...

-¿que?- Kaoru levanto la mirada, se paro lentamente, comenzó a caminar, buscando a la persona que había dicho eso

-por aquí...-volvió a decir, la ojiverde giro sobre sus talones

-¡¿Aya!?- dijo pensando lo peor

-tranquila, no te are nada- dijo mirándola graciosa

-lo hubieses dicho de un principio...-dijo Kaoru acercándose, Aya rió levemente

- quiero ayudarte a salir, pero debo advertirte que... mi padre esta cerca- dijo preocupada, Kaoru quedo pálida- asi que apresúrate, si no quieres acabar como yo...

- dime, ¿que tengo que hacer?- pregunto desesperada

- las gemas, colócalas allá- dijo mirando un muro donde había 4 agujeros- apresúrate, ¡muévete!

Kaoru asintió, fue corriendo hasta allá, deposito las gemas en los lugares, un sonido si hizo presente, la puerta automáticamente se abrió

-¡rápido corre!, suerte- dijo Aya en el momento en el que Kaoru la volteaba a ver, la ojiverde asintió sonriendo con confianza

-fue un gusto conocerte Aya- dijo Kaoru antes de comenzar a correr- rápido Snowball- el conejito miro una vez mas a su ama esta le sonrió, este asintió y siguió a la azabache

-igualmente, Kaoru...- dijo antes de que las gemas se cayeran y la puerta se cerrara, unos sonidos de moto-sierra se hicieron presentes- lo conseguirás...

-estamos muy cerca, solo unas puertas mas Kaoru- dijo el conejito

Kaoru llego a una puerta, no abría- ah no claro ¡que no!- dijo comenzando a jalonar la perilla- llegue hasta aquí, ¡no pienso detenerme ahora!-sonidos de la moto-sierra se hicieron presentes- no me digas que...- dijo soltando la perilla y mirando por la puerta por la que había entrado

-Kaoru... vuelve aquí...

la azabache ahogo un grito, la moto-sierra estaba muy cerca, tomo nuevamente la perilla- ábrete, ábrete, ábrete, ábrete- los sonidos estaba en el otro cuarto, volteo a ver la puerta esperando lo peor, una muñeca se movió bloqueando el pazo, se escucharon golpes estruendosos seguidos de gritos molestos- esa muñeca...- susurro- gracias...- agradeció antes de volver a lo suyo, jalo y jalo, el muñeco fue atravesado por la sierra- oh cielos, ¡no!- dijo ante de escuchar la risa loca del hombre, se abrió, cerro la puerta y comenzó a correr, ser atlética tiene sus ventajas, cruzo un pasillo

-Kaoru...¿donde te haz metido?...

A la ojiverde se le heló la sangre, siguió corriendo, cruzo otra puerta, escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por ese loco, se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla...

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ!- dijo riendo

Kaoru comenzó a correr nuevamente, por suerte, le tomo ventaja, pero, rayos, ese hombre, con esa cosa, consiguió erizar-le la piel, palpitaciones rápidas y sudor en menos de un segundo ¿es posible? Cruzo la ultima puerta cerrándola, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mirando cada movimiento y sonido proveniente de ese lugar

-Kaoru...

-¡AAAAAH!- grito volteando a ver al proveniente e esa voz- ¡rayos!, ¡casi me matan del susto!- grito alterada, pero a la vez mas calmada

Las ppg y los rrb la miraron extrañados

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Miyako, mirando raro a su amiga

-¿que si estoy bien? ¡¿que si estoy!?, miren me- dijo señalando las manchas de sangre, que al parecer pasaron desapercibido- ¡unos cadáveres vivientes quisieron matarme, caí sobre cuerpos destrozados de personas muertas, metí mi mano en el estomago de un difunto perro y por si no fuera poco hace rato estaba escapando de ese hombre que quiere convertirme en una muñeca con su moto-sierra!- grito alterada, espantando y asustando a sus amigos a la vez

Kaoru comenzó a respirar agitada y molesta

-¿mejor?- pregunto Brick, Kaoru asintió- asi que teníamos razón, ese hombre no tenia buena pinta

- ¿pero donde esta ahora?-pregunto Miyako

Kaoru paro en seco y miro al frente razonando las palabras de su amiga- ¿donde esta Butch?

- fue con el profesor, debe estar por venir- contesto Boomer

Kaoru comenzó a caminar hacia adelante

- ¿creen que halla sido una pesadilla y que solo cayo en pintura roja?- pregunto Boomer mirando a sus amigos, estos se encogieron de hombros

-Snowball- llamo la ojiverde a la puerta, de este salio el fantasmita, paralizando a sus amigos

- muy bien, le creo- dijo Boomer, antes de seguir a sus amigos, que seguían a la azabache

La ojiverde buscaba por todos lados, hasta que por fin lo hallo estaba en la sala, donde vio a su pesadilla, que se acercaba cada vez mas...

-¡Butch!- llamo, el nombrado volteo a verla

- ¿que no estabas durmiendo?- pregunto extrañado

- no preguntes solo...- paro un segundo

"no puedo creer que valla a decir esto..." pensó, ruborizándose

-besame...-susurro, mirando a otro lado

-¿que?, no te escuche

- dije..- dijo volviendo a mirarlo, aparto nuevamente sus ojos- besame...- susurro nuevamente, un poco mas alto

-¿que?- pregunto nuevamente, confundido

-¡ahi!, ¡que me beses idiota!- grito, mirándolo molesta, desconcertando-lo, no solo a el, ya que los demás habían entrado en ese preciso momento, Kaoru se maldijo por haberlo gritado...

- ¿¡que tu quieres que!?- pregunto reaccionando- ¿acaso tienes fiebre?

Kaoru lo miro ofendida- ¿no cuenta si lo beso yo?- susurro, preguntándole al conejito, que estaba en su hombro, pareciendo un peluche

-no...-

-demonios...-susurro- solo hazlo- ordeno

- ¿como se que no es una trampa?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

- ¡vamos!, ¡no te cuesta nada hacerlo!- dijo, ya desesperada- ademas, ¡yo se que tu quieres hacerlo!- dijo, causando que el muchacho tome un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, los demás solo rieron antes esto- ¡besame de una buena vez!- dijo acercándose a el hasta chocar sus narices

-ni lo pienses niño- se escucho de la puerta, los 4 chicos que se encontraban junto a esta se apartaron asustado por la moto-sierra, Kaoru volteo a ver al hombre aterrada- aléjate de mi hija...

"este hombre se esta pasando..." pensó ¬_¬

- yo no soy tu hija- dijo Kaoru haciéndole frente- y no pretendo serlo ¡nunca!

- como te atreves a respondedle asi a tu padre- dijo acercándose con la moto-sierra en mano

"¿¡Acaso esta sordo!?" pensó Kaoru

-tu.. no eres... mi padre...- dijo, manteniéndose firme aun sabiendo que podía matarla en ese preciso instante, tomo al ojiverde de lo hombros acercándolo hasta quedar igual que antes- besame ahora

-¡aléjate de ella!- grito el hombre furioso levantando la moto-sierra

El conejito sostuvo la moto-sierra, impidiéndole al hombre que logre su cometido- ¡rápido corran!- dijo este

Los dos grupos corrieron fuera de la habitación

-¿en estos momentos elijes un tonto beso?- pregunto Brick con una sonrisa burlona

-según parece, si tu tonto hermano me besa, la maldición se acabara- contesto sonrojada

- en ese caso, ¿que esperas socio?, ¡hazlo de una buena vez!-dijo Boomer, terminando por gritar la oración ya que el loco había destruido la puerta

Comenzaron a correr nuevamente, cerraron la puerta del salón del 3 piso, el cuarto donde el muñeco se abalanzo hacia la ojiverde, Kaoru se percato de que su amiga pelirroja estaba por caminar frente el cuadro, Kaoru corrió hacia ella

-¡espera Momoko!- grito antes de tomarla del brazo y apartarle en es momento salio el cadáver, que al ver a la azabache volvió a desaparecer

- es oficial, a partir de hoy le tengo fobia a las pinturas- comento el ojiverde

- ¡cállate y bésala de una buena vez!- grito el pelirrojo, al momento de escuchar los sonidos de la moto-sierra, empujándolo hasta chocar con la azabache, estos se miraron sorprendidos por el repentino acercamiento, el chico tomo la iniciativa y la beso

¡Aleluya! XD

Kaoru, paso sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, invitándolo a profundizar el beso, por su parte Butch poso sus manos en la cadera de la chica, la ojiverde comenzó a revolver-le el cabello...

-como pudiste hacerlo...- dijo el hombre, causando que la parejita (XD) se separara- no importa... manchada o no, ¡te convertirás en mi muñeca!- dijo levantando nuevamente la moto-sierra y riendo como un psicópata, se abalanzo a los verdes consiguiendo que se separaran, Kaoru cayo al piso, el hombre miro a la chica- es tiempo de pasar al otro mundo, mi querida hija- dijo el hombre levantando su arma- ¡descansa en paz!- sintió como la moto-sierra era apartada de sus manos

- yo no lo haría si fuera tu- dijo Butch dándole vueltas a su flauta, el hombre lo fulmino con la mirada, pero luego se sorprendió al ver al ojiverde y a los demás volar

La maldición había acabado.

Un martillo cayo a su costado.

- hombre, yo me alejaría de aquí si fuera tu- sugirió el azabache- a menos que quieras sufrir un castigo, nivel: Buttercup- dijo mirando a su "amiga" con el martillo en mano

Kaoru solo sonrió sádicamente...

-este hombre pasara un largo tiempo en el loquero- dijo el psicólogo, dirijiendose al profesor, mientras los demás se encontraban sentados en la escalera, mirando como metían al inconsciente hombre dentro del vehículo

-¿creen que Kaoru se halla pasado un poco?- pregunto Miyako

- después de lo que nos contó...-decía el pelirrojo- a sido demasiado buena con el...

- si demasiado...- apoyo el ojiverde, antes de recibir un beso en su mejilla, ruborizando-lo

- tampoco podía matarlo- dijo Kaoru, sentándose junto al azabache

- ¿has dormido bien?, bueno, ¿dormiste aunque sea o paseaste por el hotel?-pregunto Boomer

- si pude- contesto estirándose- al menos es loco se a ido ya

- ni siquiera creo que se halla enterado de eso, aunque estoy segura que se lamentara por haberse metido contigo, después de saber que pasara sus años en prisión- dijo Momoko, mirando el vehículo irse

-¡Hora de irnos!- llamo el profesor

El grupo se dirijio a su auto, Kaoru miro por la ventana, encontrando nuevamente el rostro del ojiverde mirándola burlón

-oye, Kaoru ¿que es eso?- pregunto la rubia

- ¿ah? oh, es Snowball- dijo mostrando el peluche que estaba dentro de su nueva cartera- y esto es solo un recuerdito- dijo refiriéndose a la cartera, dejo al conejo con la mitad del cuerpo para fuera

- próxima parada: la playa- dijo el profesor, causando una sonrisa en las chicas, antes de encender el auto y ponerlo en marcha, de fondo se podía ver a una muñeca mirando la ventana, en el segundo piso.

- ¿estas emocionada Kaoru?- pregunto Miyako

- ¡claro que si!- contesto antes de mirar la ventana, el conejito, que estaba en su cartera, guiño un ojo...

_**Fin**_

_**Ahora a responder:**_

_**¿Que parte te pareció graciosa?**_

_**¿Que parte te gusto mas?**_

_**¿Cual de todas las cosas que hizo o toco Kaoru te dio asco?**_

_**¿te pareció tierno el conejito? XD**_

_**¿Te pareció extraño el momento de la petición de Kaoru hacia Butch? O_o**_

_**¿Te dieron ganas de jugar a Mad Father? X3**_

_**¿Odias al loco por interrumpir el beso? -_-U**_

_**¿Cuantas gemas eran?**_

_**Al final, Snowball, se convierte en un peluche y acompaña a Kaoru por petición de su Ama. ¿Que entendiste tu?**_

_**¿Quieren a la parejita roja ahora, basada en "The Witch´s House"?**_

_**Por Favor responde!, Si puedes a todas X3. Hasta que este Fic no llegua a los 18 REVIEWS, no comenzare con los Rojos C: **_

_**¿Soy malita? Si lo soy XD**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
